


Tubbo's Interlude

by Sam_Nook



Series: And The Strings Have Yet to Be Cut [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Tommy - Freeform, Lmanburg, Tubbo POV, friendships, ghostinnit, inspired by laurens interlude, phantommy, tubbo makes a promise, tubbo struggles with his grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Throw those feelings into something else. It was something Schlatt had taught him between the presidential degrees and the alcohol.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: And The Strings Have Yet to Be Cut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tubbo's Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Chapter 2 and 3 of I'll Be God (I'll Fake God). I really think that Lauren's Interlude from Hamilton fits Tubbo. I apologize if Tubbo seems OOC. Also, Tommy's stream today?? The man didn't let me finish writing my series before coming back. 
> 
> This story is based purely on my headcanons and takes place in a series of other books. The characters mentioned are fictional and not the content creators themselves.

Tubbo had never been good at dealing with emotions, especially grief. He was logical and thought his way through things, so he wasn't sure what to do when his heart ached. He only knew that he needed to push it aside and move on. 

Tubbo had dealt with death before. He'd seen Schlatt die in front of him and then watched Wilbur beg for his life to end. He had even dealt with his own death too and had the burn scars to prove it. Still, Schlatt was going to die, they all knew that, and Wilbur had already severed the close ties he shared with Tubbo. Instead, he poured his feelings into his work (the work of a President was neverending) and comforting Tommy, who was far closer to Wilbur. 

This time it was different; this time, it was Tommy's death, and this time he was certain Tommy was dead. There was concrete proof now, not just a pillar that stretched into the sky. Sam had witnessed the death, and Sam wouldn't lie about that.

Tubbo had accepted dying for Tommy a long time ago. He had been ready to die when they were cornered by Dream with no way out. If his death meant Tommy got to stay alive, even if he wasn't there, it was alright with Tubbo. 

It was easier imagining a life without Tommy when Tubbo had thought he had died. They had been separated, and at that moment, Tubbo was certain that Tommy hated him. He was used to his routine without Tommy then, and even if it did hurt, he had learned to throw himself into his work. 

_Throw those feelings into something else._ It was something Schlatt had taught him between the presidential degrees and the alcohol. 

Tubbo supposed it was better that he lived. Tommy couldn't live in a world without Tubbo; at least Tubbo could manage. 

Tubbo, at least up to the funeral, had been able to push his grief to the side. He had things to do. He needed to figure out who was held responsible for Tommy's death (he couldn't go after Dream) and that they deserved the appropriate punishment. If Tommy hadn't been trapped in that prison, then he would still be alive. 

The funeral had been the last nail in the coffin; it was hard to believe that Tommy wasn't dead if his body was in a casket. The funeral had been thrown together on short notice; after all, no one expected Tommy to die. Sam had done his best to erase the physical evidence of Tommy's passing, but Tubbo still burst into tears when he saw the dark hand-shaped bruises around Tommy's neck. 

Tommy had died alone and in a way that was anything but heroic. 

Tubbo decided he liked the red petals that littered the dirt path beneath his feet. Despite the tears and blackened parts on the dark red petals, they were still beautiful. They reminded him of simpler times before war had torn the landscape apart and covered everything in gunpowder. 

The memorial was small but safe. Tubbo had planned it to be away from everything so that maybe even if Snowchester were threatened, it would be safe. The ice around the small plot of dirt and cobble was cracked and in some places melting, but it still stood standing as if to say, _you can't tear me down; I'm broken but still standing_. Oddly, it only reminded him of Tommy. 

Tubbo wanted to say something, but he had no idea what to say first. Tommy knew what he wanted to say; he was talented at reading his actions and feelings before Tubbo himself knew how he felt. Perhaps, he had always just wanted the same things Tommy had. 

With a sigh, he spoke. "Hey, Toms. I don't understand why this had to happen. I know death is supposed to happen to us, but why did it happen now. You weren't supposed to die like this."

For a moment, Tubbo thought he heard Tommy, but with only the slow-moving water that lapped at the ice, Tubbo was alone. 

It was quiet as he made his way towards the rubble of L'manburg. He knew that it was rare for someone to travel out there; it was desolate and only stood as a reminder of a home that was never meant to be. For Tubbo, it reminded him of Tommy. Tommy had been the heart of L'manburg, and as soon as he had left, the nation had begun to crumble. 

Tubbo wasn't alone as he stepped out onto the glass that covered the dark crater below. His breath caught in his lungs as he stared out at the lone figure. It was Tommy; it had to be. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo stepped forward. 

Tommy hadn't changed much in death, at least to Tubbo. He still stood firmly, his hand at his waist as if reaching for a sword. Like his body, there were bruises along his neck, barely hidden by the collar of his uniform. It was strange; Tubbo hadn't seen Tommy in the L'manburg uniform in months. 

"So you're like Ghostbur?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Just cooler and shit cause I still have my memories." Tommy glanced around them nervously. "How have you been doing, big guy?"

Tubbo didn't know how to answer that. "I'm alright. We had your funeral."

Tommy smiled slightly. "Yeah, I heard about that. Technoblade said something about that. 

Tubbo's heart ached, somehow Tubbo wasn't the first person Tommy spoke to; maybe he didn't like that Tommy had reached out to Technoblade first. Technoblade hadn't exactly been an ally of Tubbo; in fact, Tubbo disliked the man, but Tommy had a different relationship. "It was nice, didn't really scream TommyInnit, but we didn't have time."

"I don't know how long I'll stay like this," Tommy gestured at his ghostly form, "Wilbur didn't specify."

"Is there a reason why you're here? Ghostbur never said it, but I think we all knew he had a reason." 

Tommy shrugged, "I'm doing my job, keeping Dream in prison." He gestured at the ruins beneath them. "Look, Tubbo, you can't bring me back. Dream will offer you that deal, me for his freedom, and you can't take it. Like L'manburg, you shouldn't bring me back." 

Tubbo understood why; he was logical. Dream's freedom would only cause trouble. Tubbo knew what Dream was like; he'd been against Dream almost as much as Tommy had. Still, he wondered if they could manage it; if Tommy were there, they certainly could. 

"Tubbo, I'm serious. You can't bring me back. It's not worth whatever shit Dream will do. He'll go after you; he'll go after everyone who's wronged him." Tommy laughed shakily, "and you don't understand what that prick can do. He can fuck you up in more ways than you can imagine."

Tommy's exile hadn't been discussed between the two of them, they never really had time, and Tommy had always been reluctant to bring it up, so they avoided the topic. Still, Tubbo could put together a small picture of what had happened. It had been bad enough that he almost lost Tommy.

"Tubbo, I need you to promise me. You're the only one who would try. Promise me you won't go near that prison for any reason." 

Tubbo frowned. He knew better than to take the deal, despite the thoughts in his head begging him to try. _Put it aside, move on. Throw your feelings into something else._ In the end, he needed to make the right decision that benefitted more people. Perhaps, that was the lesson he had learned as president, so he agreed. 

Tommy seemed satisfied with his answer. They stood above the ruined remains of L'manburg in silence. For a moment, Tubbo could almost believe nothing had changed since they had last overlooked their destroyed home. He almost smelled the smoke. 

He had a lot of work to do. 


End file.
